Lover's AtBat
by CalleighDuCaine
Summary: This is a story about Captain Sharon Raydor and how she and Chief Johnson end up becoming friends at last.  I picture the part of Chief Erik Rodriguez  this is my character I made up  being played by Edward James Olmos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Orange County:**_

_ "So let see if I got this right or not? You want Orange County and Los Angeles County police departments to play in a softball tournament?" said Orange County Chief of Police Erik Rodriguez. _

_ "Yes that way we can raised money to help with departmental cut-backs" said Los Angeles Assistant Chief of Police Will Pope._

_ "Okay which department will be included in this little game of yours Pope"._

_ "Well Major Crimes of course, and I really don't know what other department yet"._

_ "How about F.I.D. Chief Pope. I heard Captain Raydor can be a hand full, so let her department in on this little game". _

_ "Fine, my team will consist of Major Crimes and F.I.D. and your team will have what departments on it?"_

_ "I'll have my divisons similar to your Major Crimes and F.I.D." _

_ "Okay see you this Saturday then Chief Rodriguez"._

_ "Have a good day Chief Pope and be sure to pass my hello on to Captain Raydor"._

_**Los Angeles County:**_

_ "You wanted to see me Chief Pope" said Captain Sharon Raydor._

_ "Yes Captain, please have a seat. We're waiting on Chief Johnson to arrive and then we can proceed with this meeting" said Chief Pope._

_ "Will you wanted to see me, ohh I'm sorry. Hello Captain Raydor" said Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson._

_ Captain Raydor just nods her head at Chief Johnson. Pope motions for Brenda to take a seat._

_ "I asked both of you here today, because myself and Chief Rodriguez of Orange County, have decided to have a little softball tournament between both counties." said Pope._

_ However either Pope or Brenda notice that Raydor was getting very nervous as to where this was going._

_ "So Major Crimes and F.I.D. will be making up our county team, so get together and see who will be playing from both divisons okay"._

_ Both Brenda and Raydor said at the same time "Okay Chief". _

_ As both woman got up to leave, Pope called out to Raydor, telling her that Chief Rodriguez said hello. Brenda then turn to Raydor asking her if she know him. All Sharon would say was yes and with that she left and went back to her office._

_**Captain Sharon Raydor's office:**_

_ Sgt. Elliott was just finishing up when Erik was walking into F.I.D._

_ "Elliott is Raydor still in her office" said Erik._

_ "Yes sir! She's been in there most of the afternoon trying to figure out which members of our team is going to be on the softball team with Major Crimes". _

_ "Thank you Elliott and have a good evening". With that Erik walk straight into Raydor's office. Sharon of course was on the phone and didn't notice anyone was in her office, until two strong arms came around her waist. Sharon let out a little yelp, but then stop when she felt little kisses going up and down her neck._

_ "Captain Raydor are you okay?" asked Chief Pope._

_ "Yes I'm fine Chief, but I really do have to go and I'll see you and Chief Johnson tomorrow on the ball field. Have a good evening Chief." And with that she ended the phone call not waiting to hear if Pope had anything else to say. _

_The next thing she knew she was being turn around looking straight into the eyes of Orange County Chief of Police Erik Rodriguez. _

_ "Well hello to you too" said Sharon a little breathless from where her husband had manage to unbutton her blouse and unzipped her skirt too._

_ "I've missed you baby and I mean really missed you. Did I tell you that I love you so much baby" said Erik. _

_ "I love you too, but don't think this is going to get you off of the hook for your little softball game coming up. I know you dislike Chief Pope, but did you have to go and do this?"_

_ "I was getting fed up with him always looking at you like you're single and needing some love, and with him calling you to see if you were busy or something. This way at the game you can be seen with your hair up and that beautiful diamond wedding ring on your finger and making out with me in the dugout." laugh Erik._

_ " I thought we were making out now in my office since I'm naked and you're naked too dear" laugh Sharon. She didn't know how they ended up naked so soon, but she didn't care at all. _

_ Little did they know that someone was watching them through a peep-hole in Captain Raydor's wall. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Standing outside of Captain Raydor's office door was none other then Assistant Chief of Police Will Pope. Not knowing if he should knock or just walk on in on the happy couple inside. Why did he always have to fall in love with women who were either married or dating someone else. First he brings Brenda back into his life only to have her ending up marrying Special Agent Fritz Howard, and now to find out that Sharon is married to Chief of Police Erik Rodriguez. What was he thinking in having this softball game with the man. Little did Pope know was that the couple inside was getting ready to leave. Leaning against Captain Raydor's door Pope heard noises, but didn't know anything until he hit the floor in the captain's office._

_"Oh My God! Chief Pope are you okay sir?" asked Captain Raydor._

_"Is anything broken Chief?" asked Chief Rodriguez._

_"No nothing's broken and yes I'm fine" said Chief Pope._

_"Was there something you wanted sir?" _

_Thinking fast he said he wanted to know if she and Chief Johnson had finished making out their team roster for the softball game. _

_"Hmm Yes sir. Chief Johnson has the list thou. She said she was dropping it off to you on her way out, which was about two hours ago sir." said Sharon._

_"Is there anything else you need Chief Pope, because Captain Raydor and I was just leaving?" said Erik._

_"I thought that you didn't know Captain Raydor that well Rodriguez?"_

_"Well you'll be sadly mistaken Pope!"_

_"Erik, please not here. I'm sorry Chief, my husband can get jealous sometimes and very protective sometimes." _

_Pope couldn't believe his ears when Raydor said her husband. Instead of saying anything to her or Chief Rodriguez, he just turn around and left her office. Not knowing what to do, he decided to call Brenda and see if she would met him tonight._

_"Well that was weird and yet refreshing at the same time. Didn't think you had it in you to tell him you're married?"_

_"Most people that know me, knows that I'm happily and I mean very happily married. And since when are you so ready to knock someone out?"_

_"When the person in question is mentally un-dressing my wife and openly flirting and staring at her."_

_Sharon turning looking her husband straight in the eyes and moving her arms up to circle around his neck. And his arms moving to encircle her waist. "Honey, you know that you are the only and I mean only man for me. I love you more and more everyday. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have four wonderful kids. I love you with all of my heart!" said Sharon with tears in her eyes._

_"Thank you so much baby for loving me and giving me the greatest gift of all. Being a father not once, but four times. I won't have made it this far in my career without you. I love you so much at times, that I think my heart will burst out of my chest." _

_Not caring who saw her crying now like a baby, Sharon placed her lips onto her husband kissing him and wanting him more now then earlier in her office. Pulling apart breathless Erik look his wife in the face and asked if she was ready to leave and go home. Little did they know was the Pope was still in the office and had watch the whole scene unfold. _

_"I will make Sharon my lover and then wife, before you know what hit you Rodriguez. I'll get you yet!" laughing Pope._


End file.
